Only a Student
by XxXJTDXxX
Summary: Teaching a class in the morning and in the afternoon isn't easy as he imagined. Especially when the morning class is only 3 years younger and the afternoon class is 1 year older. AU, may be a bit OOC, and OC included.
1. Chapter 1

**Only a Student**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, maybe the idea but I am sure that somewhere this idea has been used, so I am not going to take any credit with it.**

Here everyone, it is JTD again and another story to boot. This story is a dramatic, romantic, comedy where Toushirou who is a genius and finished school at an early age became a teacher to teenagers 3 years younger than him. The class he teaches is a college English class. The students all range from 17-18 while he is 21 years of age. There he meets Karin, the one student who is defiant to him, never comes to class, argues with him all the time, and suddenly comes into his life. I hope you will enjoy this preview of what is to come. Reviews would be helpful, as well as ideas from some classroom arguments. Just know that if this story is put up when PA isn't finished and hopefully GVGC is, then it won't be updated until I finish PA. Sorry but I am going to work on one story at a time.

**I understand that in Japan the beginning of the year starts in April and the school's are separated differently but I am going to create my own school system, so it works with the story. Basically it is a school where people go in the morning to get there English course done, and in the afternoon the adults who have already graduated come to get any spare classes they may need for a dream job. **

**Toushirou teaches in the morning, all morning, the younger students ranging from 17 to 20 while the afternoon class is adults from the ages 22-28. The morning class starts at 10:00 am and the afternoon class starts after lunch and ends at 4 pm. **

**School starts at 7:30 am and ends at 4:00 pm And lunch is at 12:30 to 1:30. Each class is about **

**2 hours and half along. The morning class wears uniforms and the afternoon class doesn't, just because they are all adults and have the choice to come unlike the morning who are there because they have to.**

I hope the school system makes sense, because I am confused just writing it. It should be cleared up within the chapters.

This is the first chapter and a rough draft or trial run. Please enjoy. And I hope to see you all again at the next chapter.

--

Hitsugaya Toushirou, born on December 20th, was celebrating the completion of his diploma achievement. This would be nothing if it wasn't for the fact he was the youngest person in the his school to achieve it. Toushirou had just turned seventeen that Christmas month before the diploma achievement. When his classmates cheered for him, he didn't smile, he didn't thank them; all he did was leave for his plane to Japan where he was moving back to. His home, and for once Toushirou was happy, as happy as possible, to be leaving the violent country and back to his peaceful home.

"Boarding for flight1465 to Japan will be beginning soon. Please form a single line!" Toushirou looked at the speaker above. He reached below grabbed his suitcase and his carry on. Pulling the handle out from his large suitcase, he began his trek to the boarding attendant.

"Sir, where is your adult supervision?" The attendant smiled casually at the white haired teacher. Toshiro grimaced, "I am seventeen years old." The attendant's smile slowly resided. "I am going to need to see your passport."

"Isn't that what you are supposed to do anyways?" Toushirou dully muttered while handing the red leathered passport. The attendant puffed her cheeks out in frustration. "Very well, you may board." She huffed. Toushirou grabbed the passport back ignoring the attendant's attitude.

_Somewhere in Japan..._

"Kurosaki Karin! You get down here right now!" A low voice called up a flight of stairs. Kurosaki Isshin, father of two female twins and an older teenage boy, was furious. In his hand was a white sheet of paper with the name of _Kurosaki Karin _written along the top.

"Karin, what is this about?" Isshin questioned his daughter. Karin sat on a step, displeased with her position. "He was asking for it." She muttered uselessly. "And pray do you tell, what was he asking for, you phone number?" Isshin ran his large palm through the middle of his hair. "Karin why are you getting into so many fights now-a-days?"

Karin looked up to meet her father's eyes. She whispered softly to him, "I don't know." Isshin shook his head. "You can't, not know. You are the one acting out this way, so there must be a reason." Karin turned her head shamefully to the side. "I just don't know, there is something wrong but I don't know what."

"Is this about you moving in with your aunt?" Karin glared at the opposing wall. Isshin's eyes dropped apologetically. "You know I want you to stay with me, but I can't afford it anymore. Your Aunt Hikari offered to take care of you until further notice."

"That isn't the problem!" Karin jumped up in angry. She clenched her fist tightly, the knuckles turning white. "That isn't the issue." She pleaded to herself. Isshin clenched the paper in his hand, angry at himself. He whispered one last statement before turning away to leave her alone once more. "I am sorry Karin; I just wish that you wouldn't fight with others."

Karin wiped the few silent tears from her face. She didn't look at her family, she didn't look at the poster of her mom, she ignored the kitchen where she ate, or the television stand in the living room, and she didn't look back at the forgotten soccer ball by the closet. Kurosaki Karin, age fourteen, didn't look back at her past life and tried to forget her family as she began her new life somewhere else.

Toushirou let the breath he had been holding in out. The first step back home always felt the best to him, and now that he was home it felt wonderfully. This was where he would began his first step into teaching, the place he grew up, the place he lost everything, and the place he loved more than anything. He grabbed the handle of his suitcase and pulled into the cab waiting from him. The cab man placed it in the trunk, opened the door for Toushirou, whom thanked him graciously. Toushirou watched the airport move farther behind him. He noted that at this time he would be teaching students at an elementary school.

_I wonder what adventures' teaching is going to hold for me._

_**I wonder what will happen to me when I move in with Aunt Hikari. **_

_Teaching should be interesting, expect it would be better without the snot-nosed children._

_**I bet someone somewhere else is having fun that I should be having.**_

_Money, though I have a lot now, should be nice to have finally._

_**My life is ruined. I guess maybe my family doesn't want me anymore. **_

_I wonder what it would be like if my parents were still around._

_**I will not remain in contact with them, this is their own fault. **_

_I bet they would be proud, expect dad. I am glad he is died, better off._

**Four years later...**

Toushirou fixed his light blue tie stationed around his neck. He knew he shouldn't be nervous, this wouldn't be the first time walking into a classroom, but it would be the first time where the teenagers could be only one years to three years apart from his own age. Toushirou slowly opened the classroom door entering into the classroom for the first time. Teenagers of all ages sat everywhere chatting to their close friends. Toushirou noticed that most eyes where own him when he took the first few steps in.

"Oi!" Toushirou grunted. One thing he really hated where rude people, and this kid; which he figured he wouldn't like at all, was the first one to try and test his patience. "Oi! I am talking to you!" The buff teenager stood from his spot so Toushirou could see him better.

_Great, the one type of person I can't stand is a jock. I don't even know why I chose this class at all, I can't teach English at a college level. I have never taught English in my life. _

"What do you want?" Toushirou's monotone voice snapped. The girls in the class gaped at him; he figured it was because he was way young to be a teacher. "What are you doing in this class?" The teen jock snickered. "I am sure that middle school is that way." Toushirou walked up the desk ignoring the gasps and underhanded comments.

The teen, once again trying Toushirou's nerves, walked to the teacher's desk and sat on it. He spun his legs around so they sat on the chair. "What are you doing newbie?" Toushirou ignored the comment again. He set his briefcase on the table and walked to the board. He grabbed the chalk, stood as tall as possible; a height of 5"4, and wrote neatly on the board.

**Hitsugaya-**

Toushirou began writing but was interrupted once again.

"You are not allowed to write on the board." A kid in the back called. Toushirou calmly placed the chalk on the ledge and walked to the front of the desk. He stood there for a second looking at the teenagers in the room. He took a deep breath, "I am Hitsugaya..."

Before he could finish the class room door slid open harshly, and entered a female teenager. The said girl glared at him. Toushirou eyes widened slightly. The girl who walked in was mistakenly plain, but to him was utterly gorgeous. Her hair was waist length and tied into and low ponytail with two longer pieces hanging over her shoulders. She wore the standardized uniform, a plaid skirt and a dress shirt; expect she wore the male's uniform pants.

"Who are you?"She snapped unconditionally. Toushirou snapped out of his daze at her attitude.

_Fitting that her attitude is completely repulsive. _

"Hey baby."

Toushirou watched the jock walk over to the newly arrived girl. He kissed her hard on the lips and she didn't reject it at all. Toushirou narrowed his eyes; he would not have this kind of behavior in his class. Ignoring the two he headed to the blackboard. This time he didn't grab a piece of chalk but a loose staple. He bent to a hook and stood at the board. Taking one last look around him, he scratched the board with the metal staple. The class cringed together but Toushirou had gotten their attention.

"As I was saying..." Before he could continue he was interrupted again this time by the late girl. "Who do you think you are?!" She walked up to him and pushed him against the chalkboard. Toushirou would have been intimidated if it wasn't for the fact that she was the one inch shorter than him. "Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?" Toushirou monotone voice asked.

"Teacher isn't here." She shrugged her shoulders. Toushirou would have smiled but it wasn't something he did all the time. "He is." He swiped her hands off him and walked to his previous place.

"I am Hitsugaya-sensei and I am going to be your new English language teacher." The class was silent and Toushirou smirked a bit, "This is my class now and I am keeping it that way. You will follow my rules-"

"How old are you!?"

Toushirou blanched. He knew this was coming and he was expecting it. "I will be 22 in December." The class grew silent again. "How long have you been teaching?" Toushirou also expected this question as well. "Around four years."

"That means you got your diploma at 14!!" Someone shouted. Toushirou raised his eyebrow; he opened his mouth to speak. "You idiot, it means he was 17 years old when he got it." Toushirou turned to the girl. She glared at him.

"I am going to do attendance now say here or present or whatever you would like when I call your name." Toushirou grabbed the black attendance book of the desk. "If I say your first name I apologize, I am still getting us to the switch with the names."

"What do you mean?" Toushirou had only a slight expectation that this question would be likely asked. "I lived in America for thirteen years and began teaching in Japan shortly after, before moving back to America."

"What's that got to do with anything?" The same kid asked this question. "In America you say the first name first then the last name last."

"Why do they do that?" Toushirou sighed. He ran his hand through his white hair; which had been recently sleeked back so it wouldn't stick straight up. "That's just how the English language is there. Like how the Chinese have a different alphabet then use even though they are Asian as well. The Americans are similar; they speak the same language just pronounced and sounding different then someone else speaking the same language." Toushirou paused. "Notice that when a person who normally doesn't speak Japanese sounds different then use when they use the same language. Well it's just how it is."

"Now back to the role call please." Toushiro called out the names one after another, getting some of the names wrong occasionally. Other than that he had little trouble teaching the teenagers the English language.

Then end of the day was fast approaching and Toushirou couldn't be any happier. Compared to his first English class the others students were kinder and had more respect. Toushirou watched from his desk, the different students talking and reading. He glanced up at the clock behind him.

_Only about 30 minutes left. _

Toushiro stood up silently, "Continuing the reading until the class bell rings, I will be back in a few minutes." The class nodded slightly before continuing their work diligently.

_If only my morning class was like this...though I wonder who that one girl was? Her attitude was shocking compared to her looks. Though it saddens me that a girl like her is dating a guy like him. Unless her personality is far worse outside of class then in class. Then it would be completely understandable. _

Toushiro paused in the middle of the hallway.

_Why am I even thinking about her at all? I just met her and I already feel like I need to be near her I think something is desperately wrong with me. I mean her personality isn't even one I would consider to have for a girlfriend. Oh great now I am thinking of dating her!_

Toushirou groaned aloud. Grabbing his hair he yanked gently. He was frustrated that his genius of a brain would think of dating someone like her. He shook his head lightly trying to rid his mind of the poisonous thoughts. He continued down the vast hallway to the teacher's lounge when he heard a soft whimper.

Pausing in his step he glanced at the janitorial closet beside him. When the door began opening he stood there in fascination and curiosity. Out walked Kurosaki Karin the girl he was previously thinking about. Her mascara was smudged and seeping down her face slowly. Karin looked up to the English teacher in wonder and anger.

Toushirou kept his eye on the girl meeting her glare. He shrugged and continued his walk down the hallway to the teachers lounge for some tea. Karin stood in the hallway shocked and baffled that her newly acquired teacher didn't give her a detention or even bother to talk to her at all.

_I wonder what happened to her? I wonder why I keep thinking this things!_

Karin watched Toushirou yank at his hair in annoyance kneeling down at the ground his head raised to the roof. Karin giggled softly to herself.

_I can't believe that new guy didn't even bother talking to me or giving me heck, though I wonder what he is doing. Grabbing his hair like that. _

Toushirou entered his classroom right before the bell rang so he could dismiss his class. He sat at his desk watching the class talk amongst themselves meekly. Toushirou looked at the paperwork he had to fill out and the planning he had to do for the next few classes. The teacher knew he wasn't going to be leaving the school until late tonight so he brought supplies with him.

Half way through his planning he heard his classroom door open. He watched the door from his the corner off his eyes while he continued to write. He was successful at writing without pause but he messed up when he saw who had entered the classroom.

"Rangiku?!" Toushirou stood up quickly. Ichimaru Rangiku skipped to the adult's desk. "Hey Toushi-chan, how are you?" She smiled.

"No offense or anything, but why are you here?" He raised his eyebrow. "I am surprised you didn't know Genius-san. I am the principal of this facility." Rangiku walked around the classroom skimming her hand across the desk's tops.

"When did that happen?" He asked. She turned to face him and smiled sadly. "After grandfather died."

Toushirou's eyes widened. The redhead continued, "We didn't know where you went. We searched forever but we never thought 'where would a twelve year-old genius go'. We just figured you left the house after your parents died." She paused taking in Toushirou's new look completely. "I am surprised you finally grown out of your cocky attitude. I always figured you would never change at all."

"People change Rangiku." Toushirou mumbled. Rangiku smiled softly then entered into a frown. "I remember when you would shout at Dad about becoming a teacher. Now look where you are."

"**You will become a teacher!" Toushirou shook his head angrily. "There is no way I would ever become a teacher like you!!" Hitsugaya Katsu sneered at his eleven year old son. "I don't care what you want, you will become a teacher and follow in my footsteps!"**

"**I never want to be near your footsteps!" Toushirou screamed at his father. The next thing he knew tears streamed down his face. Toushirou's eyes widened at his father's raised fist. Hunching to the ground Toushirou held his swollen cheek and coughed out the small amount of blood. **

"**You will listen to your father!" Katsu raised his fist again and slammed it against Toushirou's other cheek as hard as possible. The child waited for the strike to hit. He opened his closed eyes in fear. His adopted elder sister held the fist tightly. **

"**Rangiku, please go to your room, sweetheart." Katsu smiled 'sweetly' at his adopted daughter. The redhead shook her head tears streaming down. "Not until you stop hitting Toushi-chan!"**

"**Akemi! Can you please come and get Ran-chan!" Katsu yelled to his wife. Akemi walked down the stairs elegantly. "Ran-chan, why don't we look at our new cloths." **

"**But Mom..." Akemi shook her head, "Come on Ran-chan."**

"I wish I could have helped more..." Toushirou shook his head. "Don't worry about it, what is done is done."

Rangiku looked down at her younger brother sadly.

_Poor Toushi-chan. I am sure he is slowly dying inside, after that day he was never the same. The first day Dad hit him. _

"If you don't mind Rangiku, I have work to complete before tomorrow." The principal nodded understanding "I hope we can see each other soon again Toushi-chan."

"Me too."

They gave each other a hug goodbye. Toushirou watched his sister walk out of the classroom and shut the door slowly. Meeting her again brought back memories that he didn't want to recall. And he couldn't help but let out a few tears before stopping.

_I haven't cried since, and I don't plan to start now. I should get back to work now. _


	2. Chapter 2

Only a Student

Chapter 2

**PREVIOULY...**

Rangiku looked down at her younger brother sadly.

_Poor Toushi-chan. I am sure he is slowly dying inside, after that day he was never the same. The first day Dad hit him. _

"If you don't mind Rangiku, I have work to complete before tomorrow." The principal nodded understanding "I hope we can see each other soon again Toushi-chan."

"Me too."

They gave each other a hug goodbye. Toushirou watched his sister walk out of the classroom and shut the door slowly. Meeting her again brought back memories that he didn't want to recall. And he couldn't help but let out a few tears before stopping.

_I haven't cried since, and I don't plan to start now. I should get back to work now. _

**.....................................................................................**

"Now, can someone please tell me the answer to this question?" A few hands raised but whenever Hitsugaya Toushirou would call on them they would forget the answer. This had gone on for a few days now and Toushirou was getting sick of it.

He calmly walked to the desk in the front and slammed the book against the top hard. Leaving it there he turned to his startled class. Walking to the first desk at the right he motioned for them to stand up. When the teen stood up he turned the desk facing inwards. He harshly told the teen to sit again. Every desk he came to he did the same thing but in different directions. He made sure that no one could talk to each other easily or pass things.

"Now see this sitting arrangement, it will be in this position every day until you start to dummy up and use those pathetic brains you have. I am sick of you all treating me like an idiot just because I am around your age." He paused to look at the shocked faces.

"They way I see it, I am the one with the teachers degree, and the one teaching you. Either you fail my class or you learn to respect me like an actual teacher you like, because I assure you, I am not a pushover."

"Am I clear?" Toushirou stood patiently waiting for the class to say something. "Good, now what is the answer to this-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because a angry slam told him his _favorite_ student arrived. "Kurosaki Karin, you are late, again. And because of that I have a special place for you." Karin eyed her fellow classmates desks. She watched her teacher grab a spare desk thats top was broken and the seat to the chair was going to fall off at any moment. He moved the desk right beside his.

"You are to sit in this desk everyday, and everyday you are not here, I expect a journal entry in English why you were not here." Karin laughed harshly. "Do you expect me to follow you!?" She looked for any signs of joking in his face.

"You'll learn that eventually what I say goes, and it will go. And of course that I do not joke around on the job. Now sit." Toushirou pointed to the broken desk. Karin eyed the desk but moved there anyways.

"You can't do that!" Someone shouted at Toushirou. Toushirou smirked, " I assure you I can."

Toushirou continued his class, finally getting some respect from his students. There were the occasionally time where some would joke around but they would find a small bruise form on their forehead from the easer chunks flung at them.

The class fell slightly when they heard the knock at the door. Toushirou pushed up his reading glasses slightly, "Come in."

The class muttered words of cheers when they saw the principal walk in the classroom. They all figured she would get the teacher kicked out for harsh teaching and all that. "Toushi-chan!" Rangiku ran up to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Let go of me please." Rangiku let go sheepishly. She caught the eye of the disturbed students. "You used father's..." Toushirou cast his eyes at the ground.

"**Class I would like to introduce you to my son, Toushirou. Toushirou these are my students." Katsu pointed to his students. Toushirou's eyes widened at the random pattern of the desks. **

"**Students why don't you tell Toushirou here why you are sitting this way." The students all mumbled together, "Because we didn't listen and show you respect." **

"**Thank you class." Katsu smiled sneering.**

"It was the only way." Toushirou muttered. None of the students could hear the silent conversation between the principal and the teacher expect Karin. 

_What's going on? What did his father do to him that makes him ashamed of something. What are they talking about anyways. _

"Anyways, I am glad that this class is finally getting the right hand to control them. Other teachers have fled in fear and embarrassment form this class. Thank god, it is finally in the rights hands." Rangiku smiled, "Well just wanted to check up on you Toushi-chan."

Toushirou nodded glancing around his class of teens. "See yeah whenever Rangiku." The class was left in a deep silence when the heard the clanking of Rangiku's high heels down the hallway.

_They might actually respect me now that they know the principal is close to me. Hopefully that shall set them straight. Plus I could use it to my advantage. _

"So, uh, Hitsugaya-sensei, How do you know Ichimaru-sensei." Himaru Kenta spoke nervously.

_Funny how the jock that use bullied me when I first got here is now the timid and meek. I love this job._

"She is my sister, adopted sister actually, but sister nonetheless." Toushirou smirked. He knew that once they found out they would behave just like his afternoon class. "So wait, was it your family or her family that adopted you or her." Kenta asked again.

"My father adopted her into my family." Toushirou was a little weary about the pace of topic. He hoped that they wouldn't ask him anything personally that he would or might accidentally spill out.

"Why?" Another student asked. Toushirou looked at the register of names searching for this students name and information. _Hashimoto Kohaku. Major gossiper. _"I can't reveal that kind of information to you Hashimoto-kun."

"But Hitsugaya-sensei." Toushirou shook his head fiercely. "That is confidential to my family and her. End of topic."

The class groaned loudly. Toushirou rolled his eyes at his classes behavior. He walked back to his desk, grabbed his book, and continued on with the class. Ignoring whatever odd sounds he could hear from his students randomly placed in front of him.

The rest of the day went on rather boringly for him. He would teach and sit or sit and teach, constantly switching between the two. The afternoon class were full of adults older than him, people who needed to get their English masters to get their dream job. He knew that the adults probably laughed at him behind his back, thinking that the new world was messed up letting a _teenager_ teach them. He was just glad they didn't make fun of him in class or at least give him any trouble.

Sitting at his now familiar desk he eyed Karin's desk beside him. He noticed that in that one class she had written all over it. One sentence stood out.

_I hate you, Hitsugaya-teme. You don't even deserve to be in this class at all. _

_F*** you, f*** this class_

_signed by Kurosaki Karin _

Toushirou sighed lowly. He knew he wouldn't ever get that girl to like him at all or even to learn to respect him in the ways he wanted.

_Kurosaki Karin, neh? I wonder what her issue is with me. But I could have sworn I have heard her last name before. Don't recall where but I have heard it before... Wait, why am I even realizing this at this _moment_ I mean I have taught her for a few days now, well actually I think it has been about two weeks now. So why am I remembering right now?_

**Hitsugaya Katsu laughed loudly. The man beside me chuckled slightly though not as deep and merry. "Come on ________!! You must admit that this is a precious joke!" The man spoke something but Toushirou couldn't hear what he said from his hiding spot on the stairs. **

"**He isn't home right now!" Katsu stood up angrily. "Why is it that you are always asking from him!" Toushirou knew they were discussing him now. The man mouth moved again. **

"**I don't care what you say! My parenting is just fine the way it is." Katsu walked to the door and pointed outside. "Leave now, _________!" The man walked himself to the door. "I don't ever want to see you again. And take your proposal with you!" **

"**...." The man spoke. Toushirou strained to move in closer, instead he feel down the rest of the steps. The two adults turned to the sound. Katsu stormed over to him and picked him up by the ear. **

"**Leave now." **

**The man gave Toushirou a apologetic look. His dark eyes caught Toushirou's dark teal eyes. He shut the door slightly. **

"**Who was that man?" The young child asked his father. "That was no one." Katsu sneered. He let go of his son's ear and pushed him towards the stairs. "Go play with Ran-chan and leave me alone."**

Toushirou blinked quickly. That was a memory he didn't think he would remember seeing as he was only six at the time.

_Those eyes of that man. I wonder why they looked upon me liked that all those years ago. Maybe Rangiku will remember something... _

Deciding that he should head home anyways, Toushirou packed his messenger bag up with his test and homework assignments needed to marked. Grabbing the keys, he exited the class room and locked the door up tight.

He was never suspecting that he would have an unwanted guest outside his train route though. "Kurosaki-chan, what are you doing here?" Karin turned around to face him, tears threatening to fall. "Are you okay?" Toushirou asked civilly. Karin walked up to him and punched him dead on in the face.

Holding his right cheek in pain and shock he glared at the student in front of him. "What the hell was that for!?" Karin walked up to him and hugged him tightly. He let go his angry to replace it with confusion. Holding his hands above his head so they didn't touch the girl hugging him, he gave her a questioning look.

"What are you doing?"

"I need a place to stay tonight." Karin let go of her teacher. Dropping his hands down to his sides he searched her body language for any tricks.

"Why, should I let you, especially after you wrote those things on your desk about me." Karin shrugged. "Why don't you go and stay at your boyfriends house?"

"Because he isn't my boyfriend." She admitted truthfully. Toushirou sighed to himself. "Then go home to your family."

"I don't have a family!" Karin snapped angrily. Sighing, he grudgingly let her on the train before him. "Fine, then you can stay at my house. I don't want any explanations, unless you willingly tell me yourself." Toushirou paused, "Understood?"

Watching the girl beside him nod slowly, he handed her a spare apple in his bag. When she questioned him, he just said that she looked hungry that's all.

_I can't believe I am letting this repulsive child stay with me tonight. Though, I wonder why she came to me and not her friends or family members. And what did she mean, she had no family?_

The rest of the train ride went uncharacteristically silent. Halfway through the ride Karin and fallen asleep and no matter what he tried, Toushirou could not awaken the teen. He resorted to carrying her bridal style with his bag resting as gentle as possible in her stomach.

He had struggled to open the door to his one room apartment but managed without waking Karin up. Standing the in the doorway he glanced around his small house. There was a living room with white walls and light blue couches but no television or electronics nearby. The kitchen was just behind the couches in the wide open with, also, white walls and green tiling.

_Where am I going to have her sleep? I could give her my bed but then what about me? The couches aren't exactly what you would say a excellent sleeping experience. _

Toushirou walked into his neat bedroom and set the younger teen on the twin sized bed. Karin rolled over in her sleep and clutched the pillow against her chest.

_I guess I am sleeping on the couch. _

Sighing, the teacher left his student in his room after tucking her in and getting a change of cloths for him. Changing in the small bathroom, going through the normal routines he headed off to his bed on the couch. He grabbed the thin blanket, and covered his body as best as he could.

_It sucks that tomorrow is a Saturday. Hopefully, she'll tell me what she is doing in my apartment anyways. I'd better get to sleep now or I am not going to wake up until seven. _

The next morning came quickly for Toushirou. The doorbell rang soundly though his small house insisting he wake up that instant to answer the door. He looked in the direction of his room checking to see if Karin was still sleeping.

"Toushi-chan, I know you are awake." Rangiku called out from the hallway. Toushirou opened the door quickly and shut it just as quickly when he was outside the door.

"What is it?" He asked. He hoped that she wouldn't want inside because if he was caught with the Kurosaki girl in his room, he would get fired, and the cops would get involved.

"I wanted to visit you." she pouted. "Is that such a bad thing?"

_At the moment it is. _

"No, uh, but why?" He asked nervously when she tried to get past him. "Well, I wanted to know what your living conditions were like."

"At six in the morning?" He implied. She simply nodded sheepishly. "Actually I need to talk to you about one of your students."

"Let me guess, Kurosaki Karin?" Rangiku nodded soundlessly at his inquire. "How did you know?"

"Promise not to freak out?" Rangiku's eyes narrowed slightly in seriousness. "Of course, Toushirou."

"When I left the school yesterday she was waiting for me at the train station. She said she wanted a place to stay. After getting punched and hugged I let her stay the night."

"She's here?" Rangiku nodded towards the door. Toushirou nodded. "That she is. And she is currently sleeping to."

"So did she tell you why?" Toushirou shook his head, "All I know is that she has _apparently_ no family and that Himaru-kun and her are _not_ dating."

"Can I come in?" Toushirou opened the door slightly for his adoptive sister. "Just keep your voice down." She nodded and walked in the door as well. Kicking off her shoes gently she headed to the island in the kitchen.

"So what did you want to tell me?" The young white haired teacher asked.

"It's about Karin as you know." Rangiku started.

"**Welcome to your new home Karin-chan." Kurosaki Hikari greeted. The aunt's hair was noticeable graying but she still held her youth with her. **

"**I don't want to be welcomed." She muttered back harshly. Hikari sighed. "Karin-chan, I know you don't want to be here and you rather be with your family back in Tokyo, but you'll like Karakura and I am sure you'll make loads of new friends."**

"Wait...Hikari?! You aren't talking about _our _aunt Hikari are you?" Toushirou exclaimed quietly. Rangiku smiled and shook her head. "No, Karin has her own Aunt Hikari as well."

"**I hate Karakura already." Karin bit back. She walked to her room and threw her stuff on her bed. **

"How do you know this anyways?" Toushirou interrupted suspiciously. "That doesn't matter. The point is her father, Kurosaki Isshin, wasn't able to take care of her anymore and sent her to live in Karakura."

"How old was she?"

"I think fourteen at the time, but I could be mistaken."

"So the reason why she is this way is because she hates Karakura?" Toushirou tried to clarify. Rangiku nodded slightly, "In ways yes, and in ways no."

"What does that mean?"

"**Karin-chan, please come down for dinner!" Hikari called up the stairs. After a few moments of silence she called again, "Karin!? Karin are you up there?" **

**Hikari ran up the stairs in a panic. "Karin!? Where are you?!" She tried to open the bedroom door but it as locked. She ran into the bathroom and came out with a Q-tip. Poking the end inside the hole she unlocked the door. **

**Looking around the room, Hikaru located Karin, unconscious, on her bed. "Karin?!"**

"What happened?"

"You know you are like a child sometimes. Especially with stories. To impatient to wait out until the end."

"Urasai."

"What are you doing?" The two adults turned around towards Karin. Karin stood with her arms cross and her teeth biting on her lower lip.


	3. Chapter 3

Only a Student

Chapter 3

**PREVIOUSLY...**

"What happened?"

"You know you are like a child sometimes. Especially with stories. To impatient to wait out until the end."

"Urasai."

"What are you doing?" The two adults turned around towards Karin. Karin stood with her arms cross and her teeth biting on her lower lip.

**CURRENTLY...**

-------------------------------------------------------

"Karin, I am sorry if we have woken you from your slumber. I bet you are curious as why I am telling him this stuff, and I do have good reasons." Rangiku smiled at the young teen. Karin raised her eyebrows slightly but not lifting her well placed glare.

"Then you better start explaining. Beginning with how you know all this stuff about me." Toushirou eyed Karin's disheveled form then towards his step-sisters organized outfit. "I would also like to know how you know her life so perfectly."

"I wasn't planning to tell you at all but if I must." Rangiku paused.

"The thing is, I am actually Karin's older sister. Adoptive anyways. In the illusionary world I actually appear to be Toushirou's but that is false." She paused to let the information sink in their brains.

"Wha?" The teacher and student both claimed loudly.

"Let me continue, you may understand better afterwards. Karin's father, Kurosaki Isshin, adopted me when I was five years old. That was when he met your father Toushirou. When he saw how badly damaged your family was and the way your family was treating you he wanted sound proof to call the police. So he talked to your mother, Akemi-san, and the made a plan to use me to get the proof. However, it didn't work out so well."

"At the time you were only one years old but severally neglected. Akemi-san tried everything possible to keep you fit and healthy but the abusive relationship wasn't what the doctor asked for. So when I came to live with you, Katsu, suspected something was being planned behind his back. Years later, when you were six, Isshin came over and threated to take you away, but he wasn't able to. Their was no proof he could."

_So that's why I recall that man looking at me like that. His eyes full of regret and guilt. That must have been Karin's father, and I guess Rangiku's as well._

"So how come, when he hit me for the first time five years later, nothing was done?" Toushirou asked angrily. All those years of abuse when he could be living somewhere better.

"Because at that time Karin's mother perished away." Toushirou's mouth opened to speak but closed again shortly after. He turned his head slightly to the tear stricken girl beside him. "Yesterday is the anniversary of her death."

"Forget about me I am not that important anyways." Karin mumbled. Rangiku shook her head soundly, "You are important dear child, your mother and your father love you. So does everyone else in your family."

"Shut up! I don't need to hear this from you!" The depressed teen pointed her finger out. Rangiku looked at the ground sullen. The two girls looked up in time to see Toushirou push his chair outwards and hop down lightly.

_Tap_

Both the girls eyes widen in shock. The normally calm white-haired teen was bursting with rage. Karin held her cheek in disbelief. Her teacher and hit, well rather tapped, her cheek lightly. "I don't care what you situation is but you need to dummy up! Your life is important! Everyones life is important! More people have gone through worse and have come out smiling, so I don't need you to cry in my house. Go somewhere else to do that."

Toushirou grabbed his coat on the couch slinging it on. He opened the door, "I am leaving, do whatever you want here." The girl's flinched slightly when he slammed the door.

"You know Karin, he is right, and I am sure he is only saying that because he really cares." The buxom lady smiled after a long silence. Karin's eyes turned to her for the first time since the door was slammed. The newly found family opened her arms entrapping Karin in them.

Monday came to soon for everyone. The teenagers waiting for the start of their classes were groaning in dismay; teachers swallowing gallons of coffee trying to prepare themselves for their torturous Monday classes. Toushirou was the worst off. After the incident at his house he hadn't seen either Rangiku or Karin at all, and now he was regretting everything that happened. He knew that when he walked into his classroom everything would be awkward. Taking in a deep breathe he walked as calmly as possible into his classroom. The students hurried to their desks afraid of the stricken Toushirou.

"Ohayou gozaimasu..." He mumbled to his younger students.

"Ah, ohayou gozaimasu Hitsugaya-sensei."

Toushirou paused in mid-step. His was pretty sure his class had actually replied to him. Toushirou rubbed his eyes blinking as well. "Is this real? No, it can't be...I must still be dreaming. What a bizarre dream. Me, dreaming of the perfect classroom."

"You aren't dreaming Hitsu-sensei." Toushirou's eyes narrowed. "It is Hitsugaya-sensei." He responded. "And I must be dreaming because you are on time Kurosaki-san."

Karin shrugged nonchalant. "I felt like learning. So teach us teach." She let out a small grin.

_I am really dreaming now, or maybe this is just another mirage, or maybe they are even playing tricks on me. Like another initiation thing or something. First I get punched, hugged, tapped her on the cheek, then come to school just to fix her desk, and now she is on time and _smiling!_ Something is wrong._

The class all raised their eyebrows. They watched their teacher walked back in forward pausing occasionally slamming a fist in his hand then shaking his head and pulling at his hair. "Hey, sensei are you okay?"

"I am fine!" He exclaimed nervously. "Just don't drop anything..."

_But wait if this isn't a trick and it is really real, how do I deal with it? _

"I am just going to pretend that this is a normal situation and continuing believe it is a dream." He mumbled to himself.

Karin on the other hand and just stood at the door in disbelief. Her own mind going crazy.

_Why did I acknowledge him when I walked in, heck, why did I even come earlier at all. And why in god's name did I smile at him!?_

Not noticing the difference in her desk she sat down curious as to why she smiled and in ways replied back. Deciding she was crazy she looked at the top of the desk. Right below her message was another one.

_I am really sorry about Saturday morning. _

_I also fixed your desk, call it a spur of the moment thing_

_Hitsugaya Toushirou_

_He fixed the desk?!_

Karin leaned over the side and sure enough the desk had been fixed. Looking back at the note she allowed another small smile.

_Maybe this class won't be that bad. _

Toushirou finally accepting that the weirdness wasn't some kind of a dream he went about his job. Half way through though Himaru Kenta walked into the classroom. His face was covered in bruises and a cut straight down his eye.

"Why are you late Himaru-kun?" Toushirou asked cautiously. Kenta ignored the teacher's questions opting to go to his desk. Noticing that everyone else's were back in place he moved his to the rightful direction.

"I am going to ask you only once more, why were you late. If you don't answer I will send you to the principals office." He asked again. Walking over to Kenta's desk he waited patiently for his reply.

Instead all he got was a glare. Kenta stood up slamming his desk against Toushirou's stomach. Not paying attention to the pain he walked over to his ear and whispered harshly. _"You better smarten up you little child. I may be your teacher in here but outside there is only a one year difference, and I will attack you." _

"Now sit down and don't say a word at all to me or the class in one week." Toushirou whispered a bit louder. Kenta's eyes, already wide, widen more. With a sharp nod he sat down in his desk, head bent downwards.

Karin looked at her young teacher curiously. No one was ever able to get Kenta to listen to anything. Whatever he whispered to him must have really scared him. Shaking her head she went back to her doodles.

_One month later (October 20th)_

The month of October and been rather dull. The morning class was behaving better and the afternoon class was the same. Karin came to class everyday, wore her correct school uniform and was on better terms with her father and her Aunt Hikaru. Toushirou's life hadn't changed considerably but it did get better slowly.

"Sensei, are we doing anything for Halloween?"

Toushirou paused his lecture. "I am not sure... why do you guys want to do anything for the holiday?" Toushirou watched hands shot up in a row. Sighing, "What are some of your ideas then?"

"What if he did a maze or a haunted house for everyone to participate in."

"I know that other classes are just watching movies on the last day before the next month."

"What day is that?"

"I think it is the 28th ."

"No it's the 29th."

Toushirou leaned back in his chair head titled to the ceiling. Sighing, he looked at the empty desk beside him. It was the only day recently that she was sick. He smiled slightly eyeing the writing all over the desk. After he wrote a reply on the desk a month ago it became something like a "note". The would write messages on the desk for each other. During class she would write something then after school he would.

_I hate you, Hitsugaya-teme. You don't even deserve to be in this class at all. _

_F*** you, f*** this class_

_signed by Kurosaki Karin _

_I am really sorry about Saturday morning. _

_I also fixed your desk, call it a spur of the moment thing_

_Hitsugaya Toushirou_

_You are forgiven, baka_

_Karin_

_I am not stupid in one bit_

_if you haven't noticed I am the one teaching YOU English_

_Hitsugaya_

_Why do you always write your last name?_

_Karin_

_I don't know, why does it matter?_

_Hitsugaya_

_Just curious._

_Karin_

_Curiosity killed the Karin_

_Hitsugaya_

_I am obviously not curious enough seeing I am still alive_

_Karin_

_If I had eyes on this desk I would have rolled them_

_Hitsugaya_

_And I thought you didn't show emotion_

_Karin_

_I really-_

"Sensei, are you listening?" Ito Yoshi asked. Toushirou nodded, "In some ways I was. Why don't you tell me the ideas and write them on the board." Yoshi whooped loudly. He loved to write on the board or take notes. "Aye aye Taichou!"

"Taichou?" The white-haired teacher questioned aloud. Yoshi shrugged, "It's what everyone calls you outside of class."

"I am not going to bother asking why." Pausing slightly he allowed the class to giggle in front of him. "Just write everything down Ito-kun."

"Right"

The bell finally rung signaling for lunch break. Toushirou sighed again. Whenever Karin was here they would both eat lunch in the classroom alone whilst making fun of each other. It seemed that whenever she wasn't here his days seemed to dull in color.

_It sucks that she isn't here. The one day she isn't we plan something important. Hopefully she is getting better at home. Or maybe she isn't sick at all, but skipping. What if she is back into trouble again,and why am I worrying. It isn't any of my business at all. I should write down the ideas on paper. _

Teaching the afternoon class wasn't as fun, but he was a beyond shocked when he saw one familiar student in his classroom. It had been six years since he last saw her. After some weird incidents with his best friend and herself they broke up and he never saw her again.

"Konbanwa..." He muttered weakly. His eyes never leaving her light blue ones. Not evening paying attention to where he was walking he tripped over Karin's desk and landing behind his. He lay on his stomach not caring whether he got up or not.

_Right when I think things would be normal she comes back. I mean sure at the time I liked her, but that was after she finished stalking me throughout University and after I slowly began to tolerate her. But why is she in Japan? I thought she was teaching in the South America region. A better question is why is she learning English here, I know she got her diploma in English literature and the English Language. Arg this is really confusing!_

"Sensei, are you okay?" Toushirou rolled over onto his back. Looking up he saw two of his older students looking down in worry and her standing there with worry etched into model like face. But after experience he knew that wasn't the case. She was actually laughing at him, or rather smiling cheerfully.

"I am fine." He replied grudgingly. "You can all go back to your seats now." The three adults nodded unsure.

_Great, I made myself look like a total idiot in front of everyone and her. Which shouldn't matter, I didn't even totally like her that much._

Dusting himself off, even though there was no dust, he glared at the "note" desk.

_Stupid desk. _

"It seems class as we have a new student joining us today." He began. "If you could please come to the front and tell us about yourself."

"Okay sensei." The blond stood from her spot and walked calmly to the front. While she walked up people whispered to their friends around them.

"_Is she a MODEL?!"_

"_Like at how she walks with so much confidence."_

"_Her outfit is fit for a model."_

"_She's got the perfect body and height as well."_

"My name is Ami Yukimaru. Or rather Yukimaru Ami here." Ami smiled, her white teeth shinning brightly. "I was a teacher in South America for a while but my family wanted to move to Japan for a nice change. My mother is a movie director and my father is actually Japanese. I am not a model, but I am told I could be a perfect model."

"I hope we can all get along."

-------------------------------------------------------

Does anyone like Lovely Complex?! Well I love it! It is my favorite series! And I just found out that 3 days ago volume 9 came out and on Jan 3 volume 10 is coming out! I cannot wait until my spare tomorrow to go and get it!

Anyways, this chapter is finally up. I hope I am not rushing the relationship to fast. Though I have a feeling that my story has like no plot line. (sweatdrop)

I apologize again for any grammar mistakes, at all. I am horribly at English. Give me math any day!

JTD*

*Heart goes here ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Only a Student

Chapter 4

**PREVIOUSLY**

"Konbanwa..." He muttered weakly. His eyes never leaving her light blue ones. Not evening paying attention to where he was walking he tripped over Karin's desk and landing behind his. He lay on his stomach not caring whether he got up or not.

_Right when I think things would be normal she comes back. I mean sure at the time I liked her, but that was after she finished stalking me throughout University and after I slowly began to tolerate her. But why is she in Japan? I thought she was teaching in the South America region. A better question is why is she learning English here, I know she got her diploma in English literature and the English Language. Arg this is really confusing!_

"Sensei, are you okay?" Toushirou rolled over onto his back. Looking up he saw two of his older students looking down in worry and her standing there with worrying etched into model like face. But after experience he knew that wasn't the case. She was actually laughing at him, or rather smiling cheerfully.

"I am fine." He replied grudgingly. "You can all go back to your seats now." The three adults nodded unsure.

_Great, I made myself look like a total idiot in front of everyone and her. Which shouldn't matter, I didn't even totally like her that much._

Dusting himself off, even though there was no dust, he glared at the "note" desk.

_Stupid desk. _

"It seems class as we have a new student joining us today." He began. "If you could please come to the front and tell us about yourself."

"Okay sensei." The blond stood from her spot and walked calmly to the front. While she walked up people whispered to their friends around them.

"_Is she a MODEL?!"_

"_Like at how she walks with so much confidence."_

"_Her outfit is fit for a model."_

"_She's got the perfect body and height as well."_

"My name is Ami Yukimaru. Or rather Yukimaru Ami here." Ami smiled, her white teeth shinning brightly. "I was a teacher in South America for a while but my family wanted to move to Japan for a nice change. My mother is a movie director and my father is actually Japanese. I am at a model, but I am told I could be a perfect model."

"**I hope we can all get along." **

**CURRENTLY....**

-------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, Ami. I am sure we will all get along." Toushirou grimaced. The blond and pale blue eyed model smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

"Uh, yeah you to..."The class glanced at each other curiously. "Uh, sensei, how do you to know each other?"

Ami smiled her typical bright smile, "We use to date in University back when he was 15 and I was only 17. We were in the same classes." Toushirou groaned. "Unfortunately." He mumbled under his breath.

"Anyways, Yukimaru-san, can you please take your seat so I can begin my class." Ami smiled seductively. She strut towards her new teacher and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was an awkward movement since he was only 5"4 and she was a totally height of 5"8.

"What are you doing?" His normally monotone voice wavering. "This." Ami placed her light pink lips on his. Toushirou's hands automatically moved into the air to show he wasn't doing anything. Ami pulled back, her eyes slightly foggy. "Let's get back together."

"Toushi-chan, what are you doing to a student?" Toushirou's eyes shot to the door in a rush. Rangiku had a devious smile on her flush face.

"It isn't what it looks like." He pleaded. The red-head smiled knowingly, "Don't worry I know you already like Karin-chan so why would you kiss someone else."

"Wha!" Toushirou's voice raised, emotion filling in the hollowness. "I do not like Kurosaki-chan!"

"Who is this Kurosaki Karin?!" Ami's smooth voice pitched out. Toushirou turned to the model, "A girl I teach in my other class, but I do not like her at all." He turned to Rangiku.

"Sure sure." Toushirou interrupted her, "You only need to say sure once." Rangiku, ignoring the comment continued, "Can I talk to you outside for a moment."

"Hold on," He turned to his class. "Read pages 100 to 132 and answer the questions in the booklet."

Pouting, Ami walked to her desk dejected.

_Whoever this Karin girl is I am going to make her pay. How are she try to still my Toushirou from me. _

Shutting the door softly, Toushirou turned to his adopted sister curiously.Rangiku motioned to him down the hallway. Understanding he walked beside her, his footsteps as silent as ever.

"What's wrong?" He asked after a short time walking. "It's about Karin actually." Toushirou step's faltered for a second. "What happened?"

"You know how she was absent today well it seems she got into a fight yesterday with Himaru Kenta. When she got back to her Aunt Hikaru's she fainted at the door step. From what I was told she had lost a lot of blood, a local doctor came to patch her up and help get the healing process working. She woke up today and waited to go to school." Rangiku paused. She turned her head to her younger co-worker. His eyes glaring at the ground, half worried the other part angry.

"She said she couldn't miss one of your classes. Something about a desk and a note." Toushirou smiled lightly. "So what does this have to do with me?"

"I thought maybe you would like to see her, and give her the homework she had missed."

"I have to teach right now though..."

"I'll take care of that today, but you will owe me. Oh, and I want an explanation about that kiss earlier on." The teacher blanched. "Don't remind me." He grumbled.

"Wait, I don't know where Kurosaki-chan lives."

"That is taken care of." Rangiku handing him a folded note with an address and phone number written on it. "Now leave, I forbid you to come back to school until you see her."

"Yeah yeah." He muttered.

"You only need to say yeah once, Toushi-chan." She teased lightly. Toushirou glared steadily at her, "Don't use the same line on me."

Gulping, Toushirou rang the doorbell in front of him. Before he came to her house he had changed his cloths. He didn't want to show up in a blazer and slacks with nice shows. On a spur of the moment decision he spiked his hair slightly and wore nice black jeans and brown t-shirt.

The door opened to revealing a smaller women with graying hair. Toushirou nervously smiled, "Uh, can I see Kurosaki-san, please. I have her homework from today's class."

"What a charming man, what is your name darling." Hikaru stepped to the side allowing the nervous adult through. "Uh, Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"What a nice name. Karin-chan is upstairs second door on the left." Toushirou bowed slightly, "Thank you."

Heading up the stairs, his feet quiet like always, he nervously tugged at his collar.

_Why am I doing this at all, I could just say I did and not. But then that isn't very nice or gentlemen like. Ah, who cares about being chivalrous. I should just turn around right now...._

Toushirou knocked on the wooden door. "Come in..." Karin's voice called.

_I could just head back down the stairs and just go home. I didn't even need to come here, heck, I shouldn't have changed or done my hair, and I shouldn't have let Rangiku talk me into this..._

"Uh, Hitsu-sensei are you listening?" Toushirou shook his head. "Sorry, what did you say..." He tried to speak calmly.

"What are you doing here?" Toushirou took a good look at the bedridden Karin. Her forehead and a bandage around it and her cheeks and neck were all bruised up. "Rangiku told me what happened and thought I would like to deliver your homework to you."

"She told you about me wanting to go to school didn't see." Karin watched the nervous boy nodded. "Yeah she did say something about that." He smirked.

"So, uh, how are you feeling?" The damaged girl shrugged. "Like I was attacked then missed classes."

"That well." Toushirou sat on the floor beside the bed. "You can sit on the bed I won't give you a disease." She smirked.

"I don't think that is a good idea. What if something happens and then your Aunt walks in and then something else happens." Toushirou paused before he dug a deeper hole.

"And do tell me what could possible happen with you sitting on the bed?" She asked smugly.

"Uh, I am not entitled to answer that." Stubborn as a mule they say.

Karin sat up and leaned over the edge towards Toushirou. He sat there dumbfounded and the enclosing eighteen year old. Whispering she asked again, "What could possibly happen?"

Gulping, Toushirou looked away his face slightly red. "Again, not entitled to anything." Karin sighed and leaned away again.

_And I was hoping he would kiss me to. Then again he is 21 and I am only 18. He could be married or even dating someone at the moment. _

"Hey Hitsu-sensei, are you dating anyone?"

Toushirou didn't hear the question he was to busy with his own thoughts to hear.

_Why did she lean in like that? I mean, sure, I wanted to kiss her but the age difference is wrong and she is my student, which makes it forbidden. Though forbidden is always fun but that isn't the point, plus what if she doesn't like me and she wants to get me riled up. _

"Dammit, Toushi!"

"Don't call me that it's Hitsu-sensei to you." Toushirou barked, "I mean Hitsugaya-sensei." He corrected.

"Well then next time listen to me!" Karin growled furiously. "Why should I listen to you!? I am the older one." Toushirou stood up towering the sitting girl.

"So you do care about age differences don't you." Karin mumbled. Toushirou doubled back to the question. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked cautiously. "I am mean sure I care about age differences, like an example is that that the oldest in the class is twenty years old and I am twenty-one!"

"But what about relationships?"

"It doesn't matter, friend shouldn't care about age differences."

"Romantically?"

"Not really, I actually dated a girl in University who was two years older, and I was only 15 at the time."

Karin stored that information in her memory for later use. They two sat in silence both thinking their own thoughts.

_I wonder why she wanted to know about age differences._

_**So if it doesn't matter then I might have a chance**_

_Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her, she is just recuperating_

_**I wonder if he still dating his girlfriend**_

"Hey Hitsu-sensei, are you dating anyone right now?" Karin asked bravely. He shook his head, "Nope, the last time was in University. I found that I didn't have time and in some ways I still don't have time."

"I see." She muttered thoughtfully.

He eyed her sullen look, "Why do you want to know?"

"I just never see you with anyone so I was curious." Looking up at the clock she smiled sadly. "You should head home, it is already seven." Toushirou looked at the clock as well confirming her musings. "You're right."

"I'll leave your homework right here then, and I hope you get better. Also, don't worry to much about classes, you are allowed to miss some classes." 

"So if, I wasn't there one day would you allow it?" Karin attempted. "As long as it is a good reason, so that means no skipping because you feel like it."

"Uh, Goodnight Kurosaki-chan."

"Enough with the Kurosaki-chan, just Karin please." The teacher agreed, "If you say so."

On his way out, he spoke to Hikaru for a bit then bide her a goodbye as well. Even though he was of age to drive, he never learned, or bothered. There was something about driver in a car that freaked him out. So whenever he wanted to go somewhere he would walk. Like today he walked, and it took about an hour to walk home from Karin's house. Toushirou knew that it wasn't a good idea to be walking in the silence just for the reason he could hear all his thoughts and some weren't that pleasant at all, or he didn't care to much for them.

_Why did she ask me about the age differences. Did she want me to kiss her, actually would I have kissed her at all? I wonder what would have happened if I did kiss her at that moment. Would it all be awkward with her, or would something happen? I have to remember the school rules and the regulations that I am entitled to follow. _


	5. Chapter 5

Only a Student

Chapter 5

**PREVIOUSLY**

"Hey Hitsu-sensei, are you dating anyone?"

Toushirou didn't hear the question he was to busy with his own thoughts to hear.

_Why did she lean in like that? I mean, sure, I wanted to kiss her but the age difference is wrong and she is my student, which makes it forbidden. Though forbidden is always fun but that isn't the point, plus what if she doesn't like me and she wants to get me riled up. _

"Dammit, Toushi!"

"Don't call me that it's Hitsu-sensei to you." Toushirou barked, "I mean Hitsugaya-sensei." He corrected.

"Well then next time listen to me!" Karin growled furiously. "Why should I listen to you!? I am the older one." Toushirou stood up towering the sitting girl.

"So you do care about age differences don't you." Karin mumbled. Toushirou doubled back to the question. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked cautiously. "I am mean sure I care about age differences, like an example is that that the oldest in the class is twenty years old and I am twenty-one!"

"But what about relationships?"

"It doesn't matter, friends shouldn't care about age differences."

"Romantically?"

"Not really, I actually dated a girl in University who was two years older, and I was only 15 at the time."

Karin stored that information in her memory for later use. They two sat in silence both thinking their own thoughts.

_I wonder why she wanted to know about age differences._

_**So if it doesn't matter then I might have a chance**_

_Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her, she is just recuperating_

_**I wonder if he still dating his girlfriend**_

"Hey Hitsu-sensei, are you dating anyone right now?" Karin asked bravely. He shook his head, "Nope, the last time was in University. I found that I didn't have time and in some ways I still don't have time."

"I see." She muttered thoughtfully.

He eyed her sullen look, "Why do you want to know?"

"I just never see you with anyone so I was curious." Looking up at the clock she smiled sadly. "You should head home, it is already seven." Toushirou looked at the clock as well confirming her musings. "You're right."

"I'll leave your homework right here then, and I hope you get better. Also, don't worry to much about classes, you are allowed to miss some classes." 

"So if, I wasn't there one day would you allow it?" Karin attempted. "As long as it is a good reason, so that means no skipping because you feel like it."

"Uh, Goodnight Kurosaki-chan."

"Enough with the Kurosaki-chan, just Karin please." The teacher agreed, "If you say so."

**CURRENTLY**

_October 29th_

"Toushi-chan!"

Sighing loudly, the students in front of him laughing loudly at his discomfort, he watched Rangiku run into the classroom and jump him. "What is it?" He asked irked.

"I just wanted to see what you were being for Halloween, but it seems you aren't dressed from anything...yet the rest of your class is..." Rangiku tapped her lower lip, thinking deeply. "Don't worry..."

"Like I was..." Toushirou muttered under his breath.

She rolled her eyes quickly, "As I was saying, I brought you a costume and I sure you are going to enjoy it... hopefully."

"I am not wearing any costume for anything."

Rangiku looked around the class, curious as to what everyone else was wearing. Some students were vampires, werewolves, samurai, cosplay characters, some were animals, and some were completely random. "Wait, where is Karin-chan?"

"She told me she was coming later." The white-haired teacher answered. The class snickered, "So she told _you._" Toushirou raised an eyebrow, "What's your point."

"Oooohh... Karin and sensei sitting in a tree.... k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." The girls giggled noisily and the boys slapped each others hands.

"Ah, Hitsu-sensei! Sorry I am late..." Karin burst through the door, breath labored.

"Understa-" Toushirou's mouth dropped a few centimeters. Karin smirked knowingly.

_Perfect. This is going all according to plan. Hopefully this will get us going in some direction._

"What's wrong Hitsu-sensei." Karin pouted. The effect was multiplied many times over. Leaning forward she pushed her chest out slightly. "You don't like it?" Karin let out a few tears loose.

Toushirou's mind shut down momentarily. The normal gorgeous girl to him, was to much for words. Wearing a rather seductive outfit, on his standards forced a rather different effect on him. The white skirt rested on her upper thigh, long black boots reached to her knees, and a purple jacket with long sleeves and a tail stopped above her belly button. On top of her head was a purple top hat and a green bow tie hung around her neck. What really distracted him was how the top dipped a little low and her nicely pale legs. He rubbed underneath his nose, shocked at the site of red.

_Blood..._

"Haha, sensei is a pervert!" The class chanted over and over again. Rangiku pulled him outside of the room handing him a costume as well. "What this..." He muttered unsure.

"That would be your costume now go change while you wipe your nose, I'll watch your class."

"Rangiku, I am not wearing any costume." His teal eyes narrowed. Rangiku pushed him down the hall, "I am ordering you to go!" Grumbling he walked down that hall ignoring the other teachers eyes and curious eyes of students.

Knocking on the teachers bathroom door like always he walked inside dejected and utterly annoyed. Sighing he pulled out the outfit.

_Mad hatter? With a slight darker twist...interesting._

"I might as well hurry up."

Shutting the door behind him. Facing the door he mumbled to himself, "I can't believe I let her talk me into this..."

He spun on his heel facing the hallway. His eyes widened. Everyone in the hallway had there eyes all over him. Toushirou wrung his hands nervously. Having this much attention, unwanted, was nerve wracking, an d for once he thought about his looks.

_Why are they all eyeing me like that..._

Walking to class as confidently as he could he opened the door to his classroom slowly. "Toushi-chan! It fits you perfectly!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"So how did you my sizes?" Toushirou paused. "I raided your closet when I was last there."

Karin's eyes roomed over Toushirou's costume. His hair was spiked and hanging out of his hat, including the paper pined to it. The black jacket hung loosely opened, the gray pin-striped blouse buttoned up, expect for the top two buttons; just so the green bow would look better and the collar peeking above it, and the last two undone. He wore black trousers that stopped above above his ankles showing the black shoes with little green bows on top. She licked her bottom lip grinning wildly.

_If only he was interested in me as well....Oh well he does look totally amazing and I am letting my hormones finally get to me._

"Since I am dressed we might as well have a free day to do whatever you want, however..." He added when the class burst into cheers, "This means no, and I mean no, leaving the classroom. If any other teacher found out, then I would get in trouble. Understood?"

The class ignored his last message. Everyone left the classroom chatting noisily. Toushirou pulled at the loose bow tie. Karin was the only student left in the classroom, even Rangiku ran out of the classroom whooping loudly.

"She's just like a child." Grabbing his sheets he organized them into his messenger bag. Sitting in his chair he spun to face Karin. "So how come you aren't out there with everyone else?"

It wasn't like he didn't want her there. Sure, to him anyways, it seemed there relationship was on the level of friends, not overly close, but close nevertheless. Even though they were friends he was worried. Karin didn't seem to get along with any other student her age, in fact she neglected the student body completely.

"You don't want me here? It seemed you did not long ago." Karin hinted lightly. The last sentence was directed at the nose bleed from earlier.

"That isn't the issue." He answered in his calm monotone voice. Lately, he noticed, that his voice began to use different emotions when he answered her. It irritated him. She was the only person to get under his skin consistently.

"Then why do you want me to leave?" Her voice took a deeper edge to it. The teacher understood at that moment that he had gotten under her skin, or even just ticked her off. Understanding this he knew he needed to back off and drop the subject.

"Look I didn't mean that way; I am just worried. You haven't interacted with any teens your age."

Karin walked slowly to the teacher's chair. Resting her palms on the arm rests trapping him between the chair and her body. Toushirou's eyes wandered occasionally and his speaking dawdled becoming quieter and softer.

"It's great that we are friends...but... I...just..." Toushirou watched Karin's face inch steadily to his own. Gulping silently, he also began to lean in. Just as they were to connect the door opened quickly and erupted with a _**"Sensei!"**_

Shocked, Karin fell forward knocking Toushirou to the ground, chair and all. They both groaned loudly. Karin rolled off angrily.

_Whoever interrupted me, is going to pay for it badly. I was so close too! Just one more inch and I would have kissed him. And I even planned for weeks. The effort me and Ran-sensei but into the costume is wasted! And because of this stupid girl._

"Did I interrupt something?" Ami pouted.

_Good thing I did. That girl must be the infamous Kurosaki-teme who stole _my_ Toushirou._

"Not really, we...were just talking." The 'prize' spoke from the ground. He didn't bother to get up opting to stare at the roof.

_I almost kissed her. And I actually wanted to kiss her, but then it would be wrong and the status difference we have. In ways, thank you Ami for stopping me._

"Karin, this is Yukimaru Ami. I teach her in my afternoon class."

Karin narrowed her eyes returning the glare from Ami. "I see, I am Kurosaki Karin, Hitsu-sensei teaches me in the morning."

"Really, and I suppose you to are... _close_?" Ami inquired. The two fighting girls stomped towards each other. Ignoring the forgotten teacher on the ground.

"Well we were going to be, but you interrupted with your large mouth." Karin smiled innocently, eyes gleaming angrily. Ami smiled, "Aw, I am sorry, do you want me to come later or interrupt with my mouth. I am sure whatever you were going to do I would have done it before."

Karin hesitated in her rebuttal. "Wha?"

Ami smirked. She tossed her hair over her shoulder in a snobbish way, "Didn't he tell you? Me and him are dating." The two girls whipped their heads to the now semi-upright Toushirou. His legs were hanging over the chair, his arms holding him up. His hat laid to his right leaving his hair in a mess everywhere.

"What?! We are not dating. We _were_ but that is in the past and this is the future." Karin lowered her head chuckling. "So you are the lying type I see." Ami scoffed. "Well, we well be dating. I have already kissed him already."

Karin laughed in a low hissing voice, "In the past."

Toushirou lowered his head, "Actually, she kissed me on the twentieth. But it meant nothing...she just jumped me." Ami nodded, her eyes closed in pride. Karin rolled her eyes from Toushirou to Ami.

Striding confidently to the floor-stricken teacher, she grabbed his gray shirt pulling him to her face. "I planned this to be a bit more romantic but in these circumstances I feel this would be good enough." she whispered to the wide eyed adult. She closed the distance with a quick kiss to his lips. Toushirou didn't raise his arms up or place them on her. He sat there, eyes dazed over and a dumbfounded thought process. Karin pulled away shyly, her eyes closed afraid to look her teacher in the eyes.

Enraged, Ami grabbed Karin's shirt and pulled her backwards. Ami, pulled the younger adult to his feet and gave him a quick, but longer, kiss as well. She pulled back, prideful that she pulled one over her rival. Looking down at the girl to indicate her reaction. Karin's face was blank expect for the light red blush on her face. Ami, thinking it was out of rage, placed her hand by her mouth and chuckled lowly.

Ami was unaware that both teens were thinking very similar things. And if she knew, Ami would do everything possible to stop the thought process and cancel each others feelings.

_I can't believe I kissed him._

_**I can't believe she kissed me, and I really liked it.**_

_I wish I could kiss him once more, this time he would give me a response...hopefully._

_**If she kissed me again, would I respond? **_

......

_**I really want another kiss**_

.......


	6. Chapter 6

Only a Student  
Chapter Six

**Author Note **(after so long).  
So late posting. It is late. Don't feel like going over it. Maybe at a later date. I am will work hard at the next chapter right after this is posted.

Gomen nasai!

**PREVIOUSLY**

_Enraged, Ami grabbed Karin's shirt and pulled her backwards. Ami, pulled the younger adult to his feet and gave him a quick, but longer, kiss as well. She pulled back, prideful that she pulled one over her rival. Looking down at the girl to indicate her reaction. Karin's face was blank expect for the light red blush on her face. Ami, thinking it was out of rage, placed her hand by her mouth and chuckled lowly._

_Ami was unaware that both teens were thinking very similar things. And if she knew, Ami would do everything possible to stop the thought process and cancel each other's feelings._

**CURRENTLY**

Toushirou sat silently in his desk; test papers were sprawled everywhere with half of them on the floor. A red hand in his hand swayed up and down has he stared at the blank paper. Neatly written at the top the words forming the name, _Kurosaki Karin_, were written. Growing he pushed the paper away trying to erase the memories from Halloween.

However, it seemed as soon as he could forget about it; he told himself he did, it would suddenly spring back to his mind... especially the forced kiss. Sighing, he grabbed another test and spun his pen so it has facing the paper. Reading the answers and correcting the wrong and the right helped settle his mind. For the next half an hour he corrected his morning's class, until he came across the blank test. Groaning, he wrote on the top in bright red marker a message.

Hearing the knock on the door, he stood up from his job to answer it however the test he was just marking fluttered to the ground landing a few feet away. Not moving he glared at the paper and yelled out loud, trying to rid himself of his frustrations.

"Why must it be me!" The English teacher panted for his breathe and tried to get himself under control once again; past memories of his father rung in his head while he attempted this feat. "Uh, Hitsu-sensei?" Toushirou turned to the door, his face red from embarrassment. Karin stood there her face in a large grin. "You shouldn't be yelling in the school, people may get the wrong idea."

"So why are you yelling in the first place?" Karin walked over to a nearby desk and jumped on top of it, her feet dangling below her. Swinging her feet she continued asking her questions. "And what do you mean 'why me?"

"It was 'why must it be me', and it is none of your business." He muttered. Walking over to his desk he gathered up the marked tests and piled them neatly into his briefcase. "Why are you here anyways, shouldn't you be at home studying considering how you are currently failing this class."

Karin shrugged. "Yeah, studying..." She rolled her eyes. "I figured I would come and ask you for help...studying..." She replied, her face looking off in the opposite direction. Toushirou looked from his current task, his eyes wide.

"Uh, I don't think that would be a good idea... Karin." He paused softly. "I think you should get your aunt to hire you a tutor instead."

"Why cannot you be my tutor?" Karin jumped off the desk and walked swiftly over to her teacher. "Why is it an issue for you to teach me?"

Toushirou narrowed his eyes. "Because people will begin talking. After the incident the other day with you and Ami, rumours are going to spread and I am afraid that things could get really bad for the both of us!"

Karin's eyes widen for a brief second before they also narrowed. Gathering up her courage she walked over to her white haired teacher and pushed him into his chair. "Really now?!" Karin placed her hands on either side of the chair and growled out her final answer. "Then let the rumours spread.

Quickly closing the distance she placed her pale lips on his. Toushirou shocked, pulled away before nonsense took over him. He pulled Karin into his lap and quickly placed his lips on hers except with more pressure. Karin greedily pushed back and pinned her body against his. She pulled away to breathe before placing bruising lips on his. Toushirou made the motion and pushed her lips open and dived into her cavern with his tongue. Karin blushed but continued farther; she rubbed her tongue against his and began the game of tonsil war between the two. They pulled away and took in gulps of air, their foreheads leaning against each other.

"We shouldn't be doing this..." Toushirou muttered. His arms pulled Karin closer to him, contradicting his words. "I shouldn't have continued..." Karin hummed a soft reply, her eyes closed peacefully and a content smile across her face. Toushirou paused and looked down at his student. "But somehow I really couldn't careless at the moment..." Karin's smile widened slightly and she mumbled a soft reply.

"Good..."

**The following day**

Toushirou pulled his jacket tighter to his body, his briefcase close to his side. Taking the first step onto school property he gulped. Rangiku stood there with a sullen look. His confused and worried expression darkened when she walked up to him and whispered devastating news into his ear. Toushirou frowned but nodded nonetheless.

**Classroom**

The class watched baffled as the saw their teacher walk into the class, a large box in his hand. Toushirou didn't even glance at his class, he just silently placed the box on the table and turned to the black board. With quick motions he wrote a simple worded message on the board. Turning to his class he looked upon them with a sullen expression.

"It seems the school board believes I should be transferred to another school where I will be of better use." He paused to take in the students expressions. Each one was saddened and some were slightly happy. He shrugged to himself. "So today, well actually, this minute is my last in this school." The class stood up angrily.

"Isn't there anything we can do!? There has to be a way to stop this!" Toushirou sighed. "There is nothing to be done so don't even bother. Also I have already agreed so it can't be changed."

Toushirou opened all of his drawers, and began the painfully motion of moving all his things into the box. "Your new teacher should actually be here really soon. From what I have heard, she is an excellent teacher and will be way more... pleasant... I suppose then myself. However, as my last motion as your teacher, I want to tell you to please be kind to her. Apparently she has taught many students like you and when pushed will become...mean...I guess."

Toushirou picked up his box and walked over to the door. His back facing the room, he smiled painfully to himself. "Maybe I will have the chance to see you guys once again..." Without one more word he soundless opened the door and stepped out into the familiar hallways. Hs last time there for the rest of his life.

Shortly after his departure Karin burst into the classroom but was shocked to see her desk moved to its original place and a female teacher writing on the board.

"I presume you are Kurosaki Karin?" Karin nodded dumbly. "Why are you late?" Karin ignored the question and turned to her classmates. "Where did Hitsu-sensei go?" The teens sat their silently. The new teacher frowned. Walking over to her, she tapped her on the shoulder. "Your previous teacher has been transferred, so if you could please respect me better. I am not him."

Karin narrowed her eyes. "I can obviously tell that considering you have brown hair, brown eyes and are female...oh! And the fact I really hate you." Karin snarled and walked out of the classroom. However right as soon as she exited the tears she was holding in burst out. Walking down the hallway crying she wondered if he was transferred or just fired because of her.

**End of Chapter Six. **


End file.
